Coroai me de rosas
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Yusuke faz em fim sua escolha...Yaoi


**"Coroai-me**** de rosas"**

Eu não acreditava no que estava fazendo, porque diabos estava indo atrás dele? Nem eu mesmo sabia. Os últimos acontecimentos ainda giravam em minha cabeça me deixando atordoado.

Nunca pensei que passaria por algo desse tipo, já fazia tempos que eu reparava nele com outros olhos, mas nenhum homem admite para si mesmo gostar de outro e até esse dia eu tinha negado aquilo que estava tão claro... Claro demais, eu o amava... Sim amava... Amava aquele ser de feições delicadas e doces, aqueles olhos tão profundos e o cheiro de rosas que ele emanava.

Eu sempre tentei esconder o que sentia, deixando transparecer que era apenas uma simples amizade, só que eu tinha meus limites... Sobre os quais há muito já havia perdido o controle.

Ele viera me visitar aquela tarde, quando chegou tentei tratá-lo da maneira mais fria possível, não queria vê-lo. Era terrível a sensação de tê-lo tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Mas ele parecia não ligar pra nada disso, entrou e se sentou:

- Não vou demorar muito Yusuke, sei que daqui a pouco você tem de abrir o restaurante. – ele sorriu pra mim.

- Cê sabe como a Keiko fica furiosa quando eu atraso pra abrir. – eu sorri nervoso.

- Sei sim. – o sorriso pareceu morrer nos lábios dele. – Yusuke, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro amigo, pergunte o que quiser. – respondi sentando em uma poltrona à sua frente.

- O que faria se estivesse apaixonado por seu amigo? – Kurama dizia estas palavras calmamente.

Esta pergunta atravessou o meu coração, olhei para ele, será que sabia que eu o amava?

- Não sei. – respondi a voz custando a sair. – Por quê, você... – ele não me deixou terminar de completar a frase.

- Sim, é isso que está pensando. – ele desviou o olhar do meu...Não podia ser será que??

Mas não houve tempo para perguntas, ele se levantou da poltrona e veio até mim, abaixou-se e beijou-me levemente nos lábios.

- Estou apaixonado por você Yusuke. – ele disse ao separar sua boca da minha.

Uma torrente de sentimentos me invadiu, eu esperara por aquilo durante muito tempo, por mais que não sonhasse em admitir tais pensamentos e desejos. Segurei-o pela nuca aprofundando o beijo de forma voraz, enquanto o sentava em meu colo, debruçando-me sobre ele em seguida.

Aquele momento parecia que iria durar a eternidade, mas dizem que o que é bom dura tão pouco... Foi quando ouvi a porta se abrir e uma voz chegar sobre mim exaltada e ferida.

- YUSUKE!! – gritou Keiko em choque.

- KEIKO. – olhei assustado para ela, enquanto me levantava e ajudava Kurama a fazer o mesmo.

- O que significa isso... – disse ela com a voz fraca.

- Calma Keiko não é nada disso e... – eu tentava me justifica, mas justificar o que se tudo estava tão claro.

- Não acredito, como pode... – ela virou-se e saiu correndo do apartamento, pude notar que chorava.

- Keiko espere, deixa eu explicar. – ao longo dessas frases notei outros olhos magoados sobre mim e aqueles me feriram ainda mais.

- Vá atrás dela Yusuke, é sua noiva... – Kurama me disse, os olhos vermelhos como o de alguém que segura as lágrimas. – Esquece o que eu disse, eu já deveria saber o resultado. Contento-me em ter apenas a lembrança de seus lábios colados aos meus. – disse enquanto saia calmamente do apartamento, tentando tornar os seus atos mais frios quanto fosse possível.

Fiquei algum tempo parado, sem saber qual atitude tomar, desci lentamente as escadas do apartamento... Pensava em Kurama... Não que não me preocupasse no choque de Keiko, e na mágoa que alojei em seu coração, mas meu pensamento se prendia no Yoko.

E agora eu estou aqui, estou correndo em direção à sua casa, sei que deveria ter ido procurar a minha noiva, mas cansei de enganar a mim mesmo; dessa vez não vou fugir.

Parei em frente à porta da casa de Kurama, sabia que há essa hora ele estaria sozinho... Não sei quanto tempo fiquei parado, apenas esperando coragem para tocar a campainha.

Ele abriu a porta lentamente, aqueles olhos verdes que eu tanto amava, vermelhos pelo choro...

- O que você quer? – ele perguntou frio. – Keiko está te esperando.

- Esquece a Keiko, será que você não percebeu que o que eu quero é você? – perguntei já abraçado a ele e beijando novamente seus lábios.

Pensei que ia me rejeitar ou me mandar ir embora para sempre, mas não foi isso que aconteceu, Kurama me puxou para dentro de sua casa e fechou a porta.

Tornamo-nos a nos beijar, com um desejo cada vez mais forte e intenso... Kurama espalhou rosas por toda a extensão da sala e nos deitamos já sem nossas roupas por sobre as pétalas. E nos entregamos em um amor frenético, unindo nossos corpos... Olhava para aqueles olhos verdes que me fitavam com uma intensidade sem igual e não acreditava que ficara tanto tempo evitando aquilo que tanto queria.

Joguei meu corpo exausto sobre aquelas pétalas e puxei o corpo de Kurama para meu peito, minhas mãos acariciavam seus cabelos, ele era belo, tão bela a minha raposa... Não gostaria de ter que me separar dele, nunca.

- Yusuke...

- Hum...

- O que há entre a gente?

- Tudo. – respondi. – Eu te amo!!!

- Eu também te amo... – ele respondeu sonolento sobre meus braços.

Fechei os meus olhos e procurei gravar todo aquele momento e entreguei-me também ao sono... Sim eu o amava... E não mais me separaria dele, agora que finalmente o tinha em meus braços.

Fim

**Obs:** O fanfic foi inspirado em uma poesia de Ricardo Reis, heterônimo de Fernando Pessoa:

_"Coroai-me de rosas,___

_Coroai-me em verdade_

_De rosas –_

_Rosas que se apagam_

_Em fronte a apagar-se_

_Tão cedo!_

_Coroai-me de rosas_

_E de folhas breves_

_E basta"._

**(Ricardo Reis)**

**N.A:** Hehe e não é que acabei escrevendo um Yaoi, ta meio fraquinho, mas já é um começo... Quem diria que eu ia colocar minha raposinha na berlinda, fãs do Kurama me perdoem, mas é que ele é tão fofo com o Yusuke.

June dedico este fic a vc que ama este casal E que me apresentou a eles, daqui a pouco eu vou estar gritando Kurama & Yusuke Forever espere só pra ver.¬¬

Apesar de ter sido uma história bem curtinha, adorei colocar os dois juntos (surtei mesmo huahahauhauahuaha).

Abraços

Lithos de Lion


End file.
